1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering device, and more particularly to a soldering device adapted to be used in a soldering device by dipping method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, surface mounted device is used for mounting parts to printed circuit board (PCB) and the like. In the surface mounted device, parts with leads and chips are inserted into a PCB substrate, and respective parts are fixed in the PCB substrate by a soldering device. In this case, a soldering device by way of dipping method is commonly used.
One example of soldering device by way of dipping method, as illustrated in FIG. 6, includes a lead tub 50 for storing molten lead (Pb), a cover 52 constructed and arranged to cover an upper surface of the lead tub 50 formed with a plurality of holes 51, and an auxiliary lead tub 55 communicating with a connecting pipe 54 for the molten lead (Pb) in the lead tub 50 to be drawn out therefrom and supplied through a pump 53.
Here, the PCB substrate (P) is arranged to stay on an upper surface of the cover 52 and the holes are spaced out to allow each lead (L) of parts mounted on the PCB substrate to be accurately inserted into the plurality of holes 51.
In other words, when the molten lead (Pb) is supplied to the lead tub 50 and the auxiliary lead tub 55 through the pump 53, the molten lead (Pb) in the lead tub 50 is raised in surface height thereof to thereby solder the lead (L) through the holes 51.
Now, operational process of the soldering device thus constructed will be described.
The PCB substrate (P) is positioned on the upper surface of the cover 52, where the cover 52 formed with the holes 51 is coupled to an upper surface of the lead tub 50 so that parts can be appropriately located on the PCB substrate (P). When the PCB substrate (P) is positioned, the lead (L) of the parts is inserted into the holes 51, at which time, the molten lead (Pb) in the lead tub 50 moves into the auxiliary lead tub 55 through the pump 53 in as much as a predetermined amount.
When the PCB substrate (P) is positioned and the molten lead (Pb) in the auxiliary lead tub 55 is supplied into the lead tub 50 in as much as the predetermined amount according to operation of the pump 53, the surface of the molten lead (Pb) is raised up to a predetermined height. The surface of the molten lead (Pb) reaches the predetermined height, touching the lead (L) through the holes 51. The PCB substrate (P) and lead (L) of the parts are soldered by the contact between the lead (L) and the molten lead (Pb).
However, there is a problem in that neighboring leads (L) are electrically connected by the lead (Pb) according to surface tension and coagulative force of the molten lead (Pb) when spaces (D) between leads (L) of the parts are narrow as illustrated in FIG. 7, thereby resulting in inferior soldering.
In other words, there is a problem in that inferior soldering of PCB substrate occurs when a plurality of leads (L) are covered by a lump of lead (Pb).